


In Which Kurt is in Love and Warren is Clueless

by reallyraduniverse



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angel gives good relationship advice, Azazel is an amazing seamstress, F/M, Jean knows all, Kurt is a precious smol, M/M, Wanda actually exists, Warren done goofed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Kurt accidentally lets Warren know how he feels.





	1. Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is so innocent and smol, while Warren is kinda mean and stuff. Don't corrupt him too much, Warren-!

Kurt honestly never meant to tell Warren how he felt. It just… slipped out. They'd been talking about what they've been through, and Kurt had mentioned that he thought that Warren didn't deserve anything he'd been through.

"No, Kurt," Warren said, "I deserved all of it. I've done so many terrible things." He believe what he said, but the blue teleporter so obviously didn't.  
"Nein, Warren. Yes, you have done bad things, but it wasn't your fault." He said, frowning.  
"Yes it is!" He snapped. "If I hadn't been so damn stupid, none of this would've happened!"  
Kurt flinched, shrinking away from Warren.  
"It wasn't your fault." He said again, quietly.  
"Whatever, blue." Warren said, taking a swig from his bottle of vodka. Kurt hissed and hit the bottle out of Warren's hand with his tail. The bottle hit the ground with a loud smash. "What the hell?!" The winged mutant growled. "Don't drink when I'm talking to you!" Kurt snapped. "What's it to you?" "You're going to hurt yourself if you drink like that and I can't deal with that because I love you!" He shouted. "What- you what?!" Warren stared at the blue mutant. "I- I-" Kurt teleported to his room and promptly hid under his bed. He couldn't believe he'd said that. He stayed there until Warren threatened to break the door. "Don't break the door- its open." Kurt mumbled quietly from where he was, hiding under the bed. He heard the door open, and saw the clunky combat boots that Warren usually wore. He thought his hiding spot was perfect, that Warren totally wouldn't find him, but he'd given himself away- he was crying. "You know," Warren said, laying down on the floor and peeking under Kurt's bed, "if you want to hide and not be found, you shouldn't cry." "I'm sorry, _Engel_." Kurt murmured softly, staying in his place under the bed. Warren sighed loudly, as if he were exasperated by Kurt's tearfulness. "Come here." He said, leading the blue mutant out of his hiding spot. He'd never been the affectionate type, but Kurt seemed to need that sort of affection. The smaller boy had stopped crying, much to Warren's relief. "I don't hate you, by the way," He said quietly as Kurt clung to him, "I couldn't hate you, blue. You're just too cute." Kurt's cheeks were a lovely shade of purple now. "Whatever you say, _Engel_."


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren and Kurt talk about their families.

"Tell me about your family." Warren said to Kurt. Kurt smiled softly, remembering his foster family.  
"My foster family was very nice. They loved me even though I was a mutant." He felt happy thinking of them, and wondered how they were now.  
"What about your real family?" Warren asked. Kurt bit his lip.  
"Mystique is mama." He said quietly. He shuffled closer to Warren, resting his head on the winged mutant's chest.  
"Really? I mean, now that you mention it, there are similarities between you and her." He said, pulling Kurt a little closer.  
"She tried to drown me when I was a baby." Kurt said, closing his eyes.  
"She _WHAT_?!" Warren yelled. Kurt's eyes snapped open, and he flinched visibly.  
"Only because a mob was going to kill me…" he muttered.  
"Look, blue, I'm pretty sure that trying to drown your kid is a big no-no in the book of parenting." Warren said. " _Ja_ , but other than that, she's a very good mama, Warren." Kurt informed the winged mutant with a somewhat indignant tone of voice. "Well, she beats my parents." "Tell me about them?" Warren sighed at Kurt's request. "Okay, but… this stays between us." Kurt nodded. "My father was proud of me up until my mutation manifested. I know the wings are magnificent or whatever you call them, but they made my life hell." "But they are so beautiful? Why were they so bad?" Kurt asked. "Well, my father is… anti-mutant. So, when the wings first grew in, he had them… cut off. Every time they'd come back, they'd be cut off." Warren hated all of the memories that came flooding back. "Oh, Warren. That's not right!" Kurt exclaimed, tearing up. "Okay, blue, I love you and all, but please don't cry over it. It doesn't matter anymore." Warren said. "But it still happened-" he protested. Warren flicked the smaller boy's forehead. "Yeah, but it's over and done now." He said. "But it is still upsetting," Kurt said as he nodded. "Eh." Warren shrugged. "It made the person I am today." "What about your mother?" "Oh, she- she died when I was younger." He shrugged sadly. "I-I'm sorry, Warren." Warren liked the way Kurt's accent sounded saying his name. "It's not your fault, blue. You didn't kill her." "I know. But I'm still sorry." "It's fine." They stopped talking, quietly enjoying each others company for a while.

"How come you and Mystique don't act like family?" Warren asked, breaking the silence.  
"Well- it's weird, you know, that she is my mama," Kurt explained. "It is- strange, finding out who my real mother is after growing up as someone else's son. I guess we don't act like family because we are both getting used to the fact that she is my mother and I am her son."  
Kurt looked almost sad saying it, and Warren felt a twinge of guilt for asking Kurt that question. He hadn't thought that, maybe, it was a bit of a sore subject for the little German mutant. He bit his lip, pulling Kurt closer to him.  
"I'm sorry if I- uh, brought up bad memories." He mumbled.  
" _Nein_ , Warren." Kurt said. "You didn't." He smiled slightly, gazing up at Warren.  
"Maybe we should talk about something else."  
" _Ja_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip me  
> I get sad over Warren and his family life.

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna end it on that note, and I will update soon!


End file.
